Lilly
by Eldaya
Summary: Retazos de la vida de Lilly y James Potter.. el pasado del cual no se pudo disfrutar. Aviso : Perteneciente a un desafío que me propusieron hace mucho tiempo pero que por ciertas razones no pude acabar a tiempo. sight Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly

Capítulo uno.

La observaba desde una cierta distancia. Apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, sonreía para sí mismo, enternecido por la situación.

Su dulce esposa, Lilly, estaba recostada en un sillón, ante la chimenea, acunando a su hijo.

Tarareaba una canción que no entendía, pero era tan tranquila, que inducía a un sueño plácido.

Se acercó a su esposa lentamente ; sólo el suave raspar de sus tacones contra el suelo enmoquetado puso sobre aviso a Lilly, que sonrió con picardía, mientras arrullaba al niño.

- James... - susurró, sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño... - No me digas que tú tambien quieres cariñitos... - se rió como una colegiala, alzando por primera vez su cara, y mirandole fíjamente con sus ojos castaño y brillantes.

- Purrrr... - se acercó a Lilly, mimoso como un gato, y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

- Bueno, bueno, tortolitos!!!... - una voz risueña rompió el idilio - No le enseñes esas cosas a Harry... Es demasiado pequeño aún!!! - gorjeó entre risas, y rescató al niño de los brazos de su madre, alzándole frente a él y haciendole muecas graciosas.

Lilly y james suspiraron al unísono, y observaron con cariño cómo un joven Sirius jugueteaba con su hijo.

- No nos lo secuestres!! - bromeó Lilly ; se le caía la baba cuando veía a Harry tan feliz, riendose alegremente mientras intentaba agarrar la nariz o el cabello de su tío Sirius.

- Aaaaawwwww!!! Si esque es el niño MÁS GUAPO de todo el mundo mágico!! - gritaba el chico sin dejar de jugar con su sobrino y echando rápidas miradas a la pareja, que se reía con ganas.

- eres un niño!! Menudo tío te ha tocado!! - bromeó James, abrazando a su esposa con orgullo.

- Ejem... - un carraspeo llegó desde la otra punta de la habitacion.

Una figura más bien enjuta miraba el cuadro que componían los cuatro personajes, con evidentes deseos de unirse a ellos.

- Remus!! - exclamó Sirius, con los ojos brillantes - Mira, mira!! Harry está jugando conmigo!! - exclamó la mar de contento mientras sostenía al pequeño Potter contra su pecho y yendo hacia él, cosa que aprovechó el pequeño Potter para agarrar un mechón de pelo de la melena de Sirius y llevarselo a la boca.

- Aaajjjj!!! Que eso duele!!! - gimoteó como un crío, intentando que Harry soltara su cabello... pero no había manera.

Suspiró perdonandoselo todo a su pequeño ratoncillo, como solía llamarlo él.

- Bueeenooo, pues, ¿¿qué os parece si me lo llevo de paseo y así os quedais solos... parejita?? - miró a James con gesto pícaro riendose por lo bajo, a lo que él respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

- Pero, James!! Que nos lo secuestra!! - Lilly lo miró con algo de miedo en los ojillos, aunque no por temor al propio Sirius, sino porque no le gustaba separarse de su niño.

- Cariño... confía en él!! Estoy seguro de que ningún padrino puede querer tanto a un ahijado... - le sonrió, besandola cada vez que tenía que decir algo, hata que la convenció.

- Está bien... - suspiró, levantandose y, acercandose a su hijo para besarle en la frente. - Portate bien, y no-dejes-calvo-a-tu-padrino!!! - susrró mientras deshacía la maraña de pelos y los soltaba del pequeño puño que tan fuerte los había agarrado.

- Y tú!!... - puso morritos, pero optó por darle otro beso en la frente - Ay, mi niño!! - rió - Cuidalo bien!!!

- Eeeeso es sólo mío!!! - exclamó James, mirando enfurruñado a su esposa, pues por mucho que hubiera sido familiar y con uno de sus mejores amigos, los celos siempre le mordían los pies.

- Bueeeenooo, bueno, venga, vámonos!!! - exclamó Remus, que olía en el ambiente el estado de ánimo de James - Aprovecharemos para comprar algo dulce que comer para hincharnos esta tarde...

Y cogió del brazo a Sirius para sacarlo de allí, al tiempo que se despedía de la pareja con un gesto de la mano.

Ruido de llaves, pasos apresurados saliendo a la calle, el sonido de la puerta cerrandose y... llegó el silencio.

- Aaaaah... por fín un poco de silencio... - sentenció James, asiendo a Lilly por la cintura y acercandola a sí.

Puso su mano en la cabecita de la chica, que seguía mirando con algo de preocupación hacia donde habían desaparecido con su pequeño.

- Eh!! - apoyó las manos en sus hombros, mientras que buscaba sus labios con los propios - Cariño, no te preocupes... En serio!!!

La besó suavemente, mirandola luego a los ojos, y, con un ágil gesto, la cogió de la cintura para atraparla contra él, cubriendo su rostro de besos.

Lilly, que había muerto por un momento de preocupación, tuvo que corresponderle, dejandose llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón.

en fín... supongo que tienes razón!!! - suspiró, deshaciendose del cálido abrazo y echando a correr hacia las escaleras.

Al pie de ellas, echó una mirada de gata su esposo, y subió como pudo los escalones al ver cómo James echaba a correr hacia ella.

Y las risas se confundieron con gemidos y suaves lamentos...


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly

Capítulo dos.

Los muchachos habían salido a todo correr de la casa, no fuera que en último momenhto Lilly se arrepintiera.

- Jujuju... - Sirius rió como hiena, imaginando lo que a estas horas andarían haciendo aquellos dos.

- En qué piensas...? - con expresión cansada, Remus observaba cómo Sirius pervertía la imagen de sus amigos.

- En qué va a ser, hermano?... En cómo se lo deben estar pasando esos dos!!! Jujuju... - besó al pequeño Harry, que se quedaba adormilado lentamente.

Había vuelto a recuperar SU mechón de pelo, y lo agarraba con ganas con su manita menuda.

- Awww, mira cómo duerme... - suspiró el chico, con ganas de comerselo a besos.

- No me cambies de tema!! No crees que pensar en esas cosas no es normal?? - enarcó las cejas ; no le gustaba que le torearan las respuestas, y no iba a conceder ni a su amigo el respiro de no responder.

- Bueno!!... No creo que sea nada malo... Tú tambien lo haces con Tonks... no, hermano?

Algo purpúreo se adueñó de sus mejillas, y miró a Sirius con una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza.

Carraspeó y empezó a balbucir, pero no tuvo tiemñpo de rebatir a Sirius... Unas manos se posaron en sus mofletes, y una risa cantarina lo dejó K.O. por completo.

- Holaaa!!! De qué hablais, de qué hablais? Qué decíais de mí? Aaaah, qué calentitas están tus mejillas!! Y qué rojas!! - se paró para respirar, y sacó la lengua graciosamente, mirandolo con ojillos de carnero maltratado.

- To..to..tonk..tonks!!! Hola!!! - consiguió balbucir el pobre Remus, al que los nervios al verla cada vez que se encontraban le gastaban malas pasadas.

- Tonks!! Hola, bonita!! Mira qué cosa más preciosa tengo!! - exclamó Sirius demandando su parte de atención e itentando que Remus se calmara un poco.

La chica se movió, nerviosa, y reparó en el bultito que no había visto antes, lanzandose casi hacia él.

- Awwww!!!! Éste es Harry?? Ha crecido mucho!!! Deja que lo coja!!! - gritó entusiasmada, acariciando el cuerpo el pequeño, que dormía a gusto.

- Esto... no querrás que me quede calvo, ¿verdad? - preguntó el chico, enarcando una ceja y haciendo notar cómo el niño la tenía atrapado.

La chica rió al advertirlo, y sonrió con ternura al niño y a Sirius.

- Eres un buen padrino... lo quieres mucho!!! -

Se rodeó los brazos, frotandose para darse calor.

- Hace frío... qué raro, de repente el viento es helado... Vamos a tomar algo?? Yo os invito!! - juntó las palmas de las manos como súplica, yendo de Sirius a Remus, que aceptaron con gusto.

Tonks los guió por una calle empinada que bifurcaba en dos callejas en salida, y se dirigió hacia la que tenía un aspecto más descuidado, entrando en un local pequeño pero sorprendentemente confortable.

Se sentó rápidamente en una mesa de seis plazas, con la esperanza de que no les llamaran demasiado la atención, e hizo señas a los dos amigos para que se acercasen.

- Esto... ¿qué quereis? - preguntó confusa, con dos cartas en las manos observando los helados y las copas.

- Mmmm... déjame que piense... - Sirius, adoptando un porte distinguido, se sentó al lado de Tonks, manteniendo al bebé de meses contra su pecho, con la cabecita apoyada en su hombro.

- Qué, Harry? Estás investigando? - preguntó al pequeño, dandole suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

Se quedó pensativo pro unos instantes, mirando fíjamente un remolino que se había dibujado de forma natural en la madera de la mesa.

Había teñido un extraño presentimiento, una sacudida en el pecho que lo había dejado casi sin aliento... pero sacudió la cabeza, bordeandola para apoyarse en la del pequeño.

Tomaré un irlandes - decidió, enamorado del licor con el que lo servían.

- Mmmm... - Remus miró con aprobación a su amigo, sintiendo deseos repentinos de tomar lo mismo - ¡¡Otro para mí!! - encargó al mesero, alzando el índice como señal.

- Y bueno... ¿Cómo estan Lilly y James? No les he visto desde que salí de viaje...

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Remus, que clavó directamente la vista en la taza que dejaron frente a él.

- Bien... están bien... como un par de enamorados, cómo no... - suspiró, llevandose la taza a los labios para tomar un sorbo.

- Y de ese amor ha nacido esta cosita!!! - intervino Sirius, con tono dramático - Y creo que se está aburriendo, así que me levantaré un rato para enseñarle esto. Es un chico muy listo... - le lanzó un guiño casi imperceptible a Remus, y, tomando de un trago lo que quedaba de su irlandés, se separó de ellos, pagando brinquitos hacia una máquina escondida en una esquina del bar, con un Harry inquieto que no dejaba de voltear la cabeza mirandolo todo.

- Vamos a dejarlos solitos... - susurró Sirius - Kukukuku...


End file.
